Guia de Traduções
Bitte haltet Euch immer zuerst an die offiziellen (englischen) Leitfäden, da dieser hier nicht zwangsläufig aktuell sein muss. Dieser Leitfaden beschränkt sich auf die Übersetzung des Wikis. Die Infos hier sind von verschiedenen Stellen zusammengetragen, deswegen bitte immer mal wieder die englischen Seiten angucken, ob sich etwas geändert hat. Kommunikation Bei Fragen: einfach fragen! Ihr könnt dazu die Nachrichtenseiten hier im Wiki verwenden, Private Nachrichten über Habitica versenden oder in den Übersetzer-Gilden nachfragen. Gilden Dies sind die wichtigsten Gilden für Euch als Übersetzer: *Commonwealth of i18n (Aspiring Linguists of Habitica) Für Fragen zu Begrifflichkeiten, Fehler in transifex-Übersetzungen oder um vllt. einen Reviewer anzusprechen *Wizards of the Wiki Bei Fragen rund um das Wiki, Formatierungen etc. Bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf das englische Original-Wiki, aber um unsere deutschen Seiten aktuell zu halten, müssen wir da dran bleiben. *German Translators Zur Koordination der deutschen Übersetzer, egal ob transifex oder Wiki. Schaut ab und zu mal rein, denn wir brauchen gelegentlich Eure Hilfe bei schwierigen Begriffen. Accounts Ihr benötigt verschiedene Benutzer-Accounts für die Übersetzung. Wenn Eure Account-Namen voneinander abweichen, wäre es gut, wenn Ihr dazu eine Info z.B. in Eurem Wiki-Profil hinterlegt. Wenn Ihr Euch für einen Contributor-Titel bewerbt, ist das besonders wichtig. *Habitica Als Bewohner von Habitica habt Ihr natürlich schon einen Account. *transifex Auch wenn Ihr eigentlich "nur" das Wiki übersetzen wollt, benötigt Ihr einen transifex-Account. Meldet Euch an und tretet dem Habitica-Projekt (Team DE) bei, um Zugriff auf die Texte und das Glossar zu erhalten. Nicht alle Strings sind immer über die Webseite abrufbar, deswegen braucht Ihr transifex als Nachschlagewerk. *fandom / wikia Zwar dürfen in einem Wiki auch unangemeldete Benutzer Texte ändern, aber zur Nachvollziehbarkeit solltet Ihr angemeldet sein. Nur Änderungen unter Eurem Benutzeraccount können für Contributor-Titel angerechnet werden. Bitte beachtet, dass wikia sowohl für das englische wie auch das deutsche Wiki eine eigene Profil-Seite erstellt. Wenn Ihr Eure Accounts erstellt habt, könnt Ihr Euch in den o.g. Gilden kurz vorstellen. Vorbereitungen Empfohlende Guides (engl.) Bevor Ihr Euch ans Übersetzen macht, lest Euch bitte den Leitfaden für Linguistic Scribes durch. Zusätzliche Informationen für Übersetzer findet Ihr im Leitfaden für Linguists und wer auch im englischen Wiki aktiv werden möchte, sollte sich zusätzlich den Leitfaden für Scribes durchlesen. Arbeitsliste (WIP, engl.) Um einen Überblick über die anstehenden Arbeiten zu erhalten, verwendet bitte Wiki Translation: German. Dort findet Ihr eine Liste mit fehlenden und zu überprüfenden Wiki-Seiten. Üben und Testen Wer noch unsicher in Sachen Wiki-Bearbeitungen ist, kann an der Become a Wiking! Challenge teilnehmen und sich anhand der To-Dos einarbeiten. Ihr müsst dazu nicht unbedingt echte Seiten im Wiki bearbeiten, sondern könnt Euch in Eurem Profil eine Sandbox erstellen. Die Anleitung dazu findet Ihr unter Guidance for Scribes: Creating a User Sandbox. Das Template ist auch im deutschen Wiki verfügbar. Übersetzen Noch nicht vorhandene Seite #Sucht Euch eine noch nicht vorhandene Seite aus der WIP-Liste #Öffnet die englische Seite im Bearbeitungsmodus (Code-Editor) #Kopiert den gesamten Text #Erstellt im dt. Wiki die (übersetzte) Seite (z.B. durch Klick auf einen roten Link) und fügt den englischen Text ein #Fügt das Template ein (Parameter: Seitenname und Username) #Fügt das Template ein und am Ende der Seite (vor den Interwiki-Links) einen neuen Abschnitt Übersetzungshinweis mit dem Template #Speichert die Seite einmal (Änderungstext nicht vergessen) #Aktualisiert die WIP-Liste: #*Link zur übersetzten Seite einfügen #*Status auf WIP ändern #*Link zu Eurem Benutzerprofil als Editor einfügen #*Datum der letzten Änderung (heute) eintragen (ISO-Format: rückwärts mit Bindestrichen) #Kehrt zurück zur neu angelegten Seite und beginnt mit dem Übersetzen! #*Beachtet bitte die Habitica-Begrifflichkeiten und verwendet ggf. das transifex Glossar, die Habitica-Webseite oder vorhandene Wiki-Seiten. #*Die englischen Kategorien müssen durch die deutschen Kategorien ersetzt werden. Bitte keine weiteren Kategorien hinzufügen. #*Bilder sollten ins engl. Wiki verlinkt werden #*Bevor Ihr eine neue Seite anfangt, muss die Seite fertig übersetzt werden. #*Wenn Ihr fertig seid, ändert den Status in der WIP-Liste auf ready for review #*Auf der englischen Seite muss dann noch der Interwiki-Link zur deutschen Übersetzung eingefügt werden. Vorhandene Seite überarbeiten Seiten aus der WIP-Liste, die als outdated markiert sind, können jederzeit noch einmal überarbeitet werden. #Tragt Euch selbst mit ProfilLink als aktueller Bearbeiter in der WIP-Liste ein. #Ändert den Status auf WIP #Bei größeren Änderungen mit viel neu zu übersetzendem Text fügt bitte das Template in den Artikel ein. #Arbeitet Euch von oben nach unten durch den Artikel und ergänzt bereits bestehende Texte, wenn diese angepasst wurden. Am besten macht Ihr dies abschnittsweise, um den Rest der Seite nicht aus Versehen zu verändern. #Wenn neue Abschnitte hinzugefügt wurden, kopiert Euch diese aus dem Quelltext-Editor des englischen Artikels und fügt sie auf der bearbeiteten Seite ein. #Übersetzt die neuen Abschnitte. #Prüft noch einmal, ob vielleicht Bilder ins Original-Wiki verlinkt werden müssen. Sollten diese einmal aktualisiert werden, braucht Ihr Euch um die verlinkten Bilder nicht zu kümmern, da diese automatisch aktualisiert werden. #Wenn Ihr fertig seid, aktualisiert Ihr wieder die WIP-Liste #*Status auf ready for review #*Datum der letzten Änderung #*ggf. Notes, was Ihr gemacht habt oder ob noch etwas fehlt. Review einer Seite Wiki-Seiten mit dem Status ready for review sind theoretisch fertig übersetzt, sollten aber noch einmal von einer zweiten Person überprüft werden. Wenn Ihr wenig Zeit habt für ganze Seiten-Übersetzungen ist das vielleicht ein guter Einstieg. #Tragt Euch selbst als Bearbeiter in der WIP-Liste ein. Wenn Ihr meint, dass Ihr länger braucht, könnt Ihr den Status auf review ändern, dann wissen andere Bescheid und das Review wird nicht aus versehen doppelt gemacht. #Haltet die englische Original-Seite bereit (falls etwas unklar ist) #Lest die deutsche Übersetzung durch und korrigiert ggf. sperrige Übersetzungen, Tippfehler oder fehlende Bilderlinks. #Wenn Ihr fertig seid, ändert den Status der Seite in der WIP-Liste auf ok Seiten überprüfen / aktualisieren Wenn einige bereits übersetzte Seiten seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr bearbeitet wurden, ist eine erneute Überprüfung sinnvoll. Ihr könnt einfach das englische Original und die übersetzte Seite vergleichen und bei Unterschieden den Status in der WIP-Liste auf outdated setzen. Bitte fügt entsprechende Notizen hinzu! Kleinere Änderungen, die Euch unter Wiki Activity auffallen, könnt Ihr auch direkt in der jeweiligen übersetzten Seite nachtragen, dann hält sich der Überarbeitungsaufwand in Grenzen. Deutsche Screenshots Wenn Bilder aus den Artikeln Text enthalten, könnt Ihr gerne einen Screenshot von der deutschen Version machen, damit der Beschreibungstext auch zum Bild passt. Extra für die deutschen Artikel eingefügte Bilder müssen natürlich nicht ins Original-Wiki verlinkt werden, da das Bild dort nicht existiert. Categoria:Translation Categoria:Tradução